


This Definitely Counts as Physical Activity

by SterekOTP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Locker Room, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekOTP/pseuds/SterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter, a huge nerd who is a total introvert, has been crushing on Phillips, a dangerously hot jock, for years.  What happens when Phillips finally returns those feelings one fateful day in the gym locker room???</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Definitely Counts as Physical Activity

Uncomfortable. The only feeling Hunter has been experiencing ever since High school started, especially in his pants. Or more specifically when he found out Phillips was in his gym class. Yes, that’s right, gym. Meaning he would be in the same room with a practically naked Phillips. He just can’t help obsessing over the Brown Man, I mean who can't resist his nerdish charm?

Hunter can feel himself going down this path yet again, and this isn’t exactly the best place for it, with his long-time crush less than 6 feet away. He just can’t seem to shake himself out of it this time. His eyes wander over his shoulder, across the room to His Dark Angel Face. He memorizes every curve of His exquisite appearance. The thick dark, slightly bushy hair was entirely untamed as usual, incapable of laying flat. Hunter’s hands twitched with the desire to slide through the silky strands, to pull on them and hear the sounds the Tall, Chesnut-colored Man would make. The way His eyes turns to pools of honey when the sun reflects off of them in a certain way is just so alluring. Or the way His nose is too big for his face and how Hunter just wants to run the tip of his tongue down it. It’s as if the majestic brown skin is calling his name, calling for his touch. Hunter’s hands become clammy and hot and his mouth feels too dry just thinking about it.

He quickly SNAPS BACK TO REALITY when Phillips brown orbs find his. Phillips twirls around, suddenly facing Hunter in all His brown glory, “I see the way you look at me, you know,” his tone sounding almost accusatory, “You are so painfully obvious about it too.” Hunter turns nervously to face his love, which was a big mistake because His Sweet Prince suddenly has him cornered. His eyes jet around the room to see if there are any witnesses, and with his luck of course there isn’t. ‘Wow.’ he thinks, ‘This is it. This is how I die. Phillips is finally going to heart me for all the times I imagined making sweet gay love to him.’ But what his Honey does is actually the opposite.

Hunter had watched Phillips take the THREE steps necessary to close the space between them only one minute ago but it had felt like time was moving slow. Hunter COULDN’T THINK STRAIGHT, yet again. He nervously looked up at His Romeo while quickly darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Phillips chocolate sight circles follow the obscene movement, mesmerized. The mahogany Wonder Boy whips his view upward, meeting Hunter’s lust filled gaze. Phillips eyes were filled with restraint, curiosity, and wait… was that desire? Hunter’s thinker raced with the thought of his Baby Cakes returning the feelings of pure unadulterated lust.

Phillips reaches out a callused hand, brushing his thick digits across Hunter jaw. The smaller man is still in a daze so when Phillips smashes his mouth onto Hunters it gives him a huge reality check. Phillips is shoving his tongue down his throat, kissing His Angel like he’s holding on for dear life. Hunter gladly obliges to the authoritativeness of his Casanova’s rough actions and it goes straight to his already half-hard dick. This is new, apparently he likes being controlled like this. After Phillips finally pulls away so they can breathe, he doesn’t even slow down. He starts to palm Hunter through his gyms shorts while the lighter boy barely manages out a “Ph…Phillips”

Phillips spins his lover around and throws him against the lockers, pressing his body as far as he can into Hunters. His breathe hitches from the sudden pressure of Hunters perfectly rounded ass. He’s painfully hard, pants constraining him almost unbearably, and he’s gasping, swallowing air to fill his lungs. He needs to show some restraint, he wants this to last as long as it can. His hands drift down to bunch into Hunters shirt, “How long?” Hunter breathes out. Phillips grinds down onto Hunter and groans out a “Enough.” The sounds Hunter is making is like sweet nectar to his hearing holes.

Phillips runs his plump bottom lip over the curve of Hunter’s ear. He then starts to kiss down his jaw, and then to his neck. Hunter’s angles his head to give His Häschen more access for the glorious things he is doing with his mouth. As Phillips begins to suck and lick, earning wonderful whimpers from Hunter, he removes his shirt at the same time. Phillips kisses all over Hunter’s chest, sucking onto a nipple. When Phillips bites down, Hunter cries out beautifully. Phillips wants everyone to know that Hunter is his, and his only, creating a number of dark purple and red marks all over Hunters shoulders, neck, and back. The Tan Man runs the tip of his tongue across Hunter’s collar bone, his knees buckle from the overwhelming feeling of want. But His Hercules catches him, roughly pulling down Hunters shorts. His senses were being enveloped with pleasure as fingers rushed down his back, groped his ass, and moved to trace down his stomach.

Phillips fingers now wrapped around Hunters erect cock, lightly squeezing. All the blood in Hunter’s body now directed to that area as he started grinding against his Hot-Chocolates hand. He was about to complain about the loss of touch when Phillips pulled away, but the noise stopped halfway up his throat when Phillips suddenly turned him around and got down on his knees. Phillips pulled his shirt off in all one movement, now only wearing his shorts and Hunter in just his underwear, which Hunter’s Mr. Right removed immediately. Phillips looked up at Hunter with a small smirk before licking the tip of the boy’s cock. Hunter inhaled sharply and groaned. Phillips smiled as he took the rest of him into his mouth, suctioning hard and staring up into the hazel eyes of the boy standing in front of him. He ran his tongue straight down his shaft and back up, around the head and back into his mouth, a pro around Hunter’s 4 inch. Hunter’s body was on autopilot, reaching down to finally pull on that dark brown mane of his Sugar-Lips.

Hunter only got the chance to tug once when Phillips took a step back and says “Nice try,” Hunter complains about the sudden loss of contact. Phillips eyes him seductively, reaching to grab both of their tennis shoes to rip both the shoe laces out of them. Hunter’s hazel sight circles grow two sizes, “Get down on the bench. NOW!” Phillips commands. Hunter does as he is told and Phillips ties both of his hands and feet down to it, his ass perfectly inviting just for Phillips. Phillips takes a step back to admire his work, cock twitching in his painfully constricting pants. Hunter’s Daddy Mack then reaches into his pocket, muttering to himself “Ravioli, ravioli, whats in the pocketoli?” as he pulls a bottle of lube out. That just makes Hunter's dick jump, he loves it when Phillips talks dirty to him.

Phillips lathers himself and Hunter in it, after removing all their remaining clothes. When Hunter saw Phillips meaty cock, his jaw dropped and mouth watered. It was as thick as his wrist and looked to be around 13 inches, uncut. But, it definitely won’t fit into Hunter’s tight virgin hole. Phillips seems to read Hunter’s mind when he says “We are going to have to stretch you out, babe.” Phillips circles Hunter’s hole, being surprisingly gentle, he sticks one able finger in, up to the first knuckle. He lets his Love Bug get adjusted to the feeling before he pushes all the way in. Then adding a second finger, slowly pushing in and out. Hunter’s fingers turn white he is gripping the bench so hard. Hunter’s legs shake but he keeps his ass in the air because it's too good to let Phillips stop now. After he puts in digit after digit, getting deeper and deeper, Hunter starts to feel the big stretch.

After Phillips successfully gets all his fingers in, he starts to move his entire hand in. Hunter lets out a shameless moan after His BooBear stuffs his whole fist in. He coaxes Hunter with a purr, his closed fist sliding in and out at a languid pace, filling him with shock-waves of sweet agony, the pressure overwhelming. Hunter could die now and be trapped in this moment eternal, and he’d be happy.

But then Phillips pulls his brown hand out, re-lathers himself in the lube, and slams his enormous cock into Hunter. He barely gives Hunter one second to get adjusted to the feeling before pulling back out and ramming back in again. Hunter screams out, half in pain, half in pleasure.

Hunter groans out "Oh daddy," as Phillips grabs onto a fist full of dark brown hair. “Fuck… Phillips.. I.. Ahh.. I need you… Make it so i can’t sit down without thinking of you.” Hunter sobbed out, fueling Phillips to go deeper and harder, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head at Hunter’s words. Phillips slammed a little quicker, feeling himself get close, he wanted Hunter to explode first, he loved the idea of being inside him while he came. The ring of muscle would tighten around him and then loosen, then tighten again, spasming. He wrapped an arm around him and slid his hand up and down the hard length, stopping at the base to trace a vein up to the head. Hunter made a small mewling sound at the contact, Phillips continued, His name slipping repeatedly out of Hunters ravishing mouth. He was so close. 

Phillips slammed into Hunter, faster than humanly possible. Hunter looked over his shoulder when Phillips made a sort of growling noise. If Hunter wasn’t tied to the table he would have pulled away, but he couldn’t even move from Phillips death grip. Phillips' face had changed, from the caramel-colored appearance he knew and loved, he now had big, white fangs, sprouting out and over his dark lips. His eyes, the usual chocolate, were now red, and looked more lust-filled and more dominating than he’d ever seen. It made him let loose, right then and there, from one glance into those eyes, the biggest load he has ever had. When he came he threw his head back and let out a porn worthy moan. Phillips felt his thrusts get sloppy and erratic, he knew he would loose control like this. He groaned as the familiar warm tingling found him and he slammed into the tight hole one more time and released, letting himself fall over the edge. 

Hunter reveled in the feeling of being filled to the rim with Phillips cum. But then Phillips was pulling out and collapsing on the ground. Phillips white, sticky mess began dripping out all over Hunter but that wasn’t all the liquid dripping out of him. He looked down to his hips to see several nail, no wait… claw??? marks in his skin. Hunter began trying to untie himself but he knew it was useless. Phillips had tied him so tight he would probably have bruises, somehow that just excited him. 

Phillips saw His Bebe struggling so he got up and finally released Hunter, and he knew what was coming next. Phillips mind flashed with pictures of Hunter screaming at him, calling him a freak. But Hunter did just the opposite. “So, what was up with your face?” Hunter asked almost timidly, but not one ounce of his being was nervous. Phillips was surprised, but looked up, right into Hunters view holes, almost penetrating them with his harsh glare, the second hole of Hunter he would do that to. He just said “I’m werewolf.” like he was telling Hunter he was gayer than Teen Wolf, but that was common knowledge that everyone knew. Hunter didn’t even seem scared, not even mildly interested, he just says “Oh.” 

The Phillips embraces Hunter, then kissing him one last time, before he had to leave. Phillips says, in all seriousness, “will u b me bebe?” Hunter replies “yea, of corse”

THE END


End file.
